1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lug nut removing devices and more particularly pertains to a new lug nut removing device for simultaneously removing a plurality of lug nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lug nut removing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,245 describes a gear assembly that may be used for removing multiple lug nuts. Another type of lug nut removing device is U.S. patent app. 2002/0117027 A1 which again described a gear assembly that may be used to remove multiple lug nuts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,170 describes an adjustable device for allowing the removal of lug nuts at varying positions with respect to each to each other.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which includes couplers and shaft for attaching sockets thereto to facilitate the removal of lug nuts. Additionally, a removable secondary handle would aid a person in removing lug nuts to gain the proper leverage that would be required while removing simultaneously removing a plurality of lug nuts.